Starting Over
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Lucifer finally bows his head and asks for forgiveness, Father listens, He hears, and He grants it. Forgiveness comes in many shapes and sizes, and for him, it comes in a small blonde haired blue eyed fledgling full of giggles and a head full of bouncing curls. Perhaps He can use this moment to mend what He's done to His other son too.


**Who doesn't like good old fashion big brother Micha and little happy tot Luci!**

* * *

It's a good two thousand years before the voice from below echoes up once more, tired, sad, and so so soft. They only seek out one person, one person alone, but everyone hears it. They hear the sadness and resignation, the sorrow and fatigue.

But what catches their attention completely is the apology.

* * *

Lucifer bows his head, un-kept blonde hair falling into his red eyes, and he folds his hands. All alone in this dreaded cage two thousand years had taken its toll. He just...He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Dad again. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and if that meant admitting he was wrong, he was willing to meet down the middle and agree to disagree.

"Dad...I know we haven't talked in a while...And um...we didn't exactly part of the best of terms but...I want to come home Dad..."

He licked his lips, bowing his head until it rested against his folded hands, "I miss my brothers...I miss my home...I miss you...Please Father...I don't want to be alone anymore. If...If its worth anything...I'm sorry. "

The fallen archangel sucked in a breath at the bright light that filled the cage.

* * *

When Michael had come back to his office later that night, after a long day of training the new troops, he had been expecting to be able to pour himself a glass of scotch, sit in the warm glow of the hundreds of candles that lit his office, and finish the paperwork he had been putting off for as long as possible.

Sighing to himself, he shed from the bracers and leathers, hanging his belt on the hook by the door and his sword next to it. Rubbing a hand down his face he turned, and froze, not a single muscle in his body moved for a long moment.

There on his desk was a small wicker basket, wrapped in a silken blue blanket, was a fledgling. Shaking himself from the shock he stepped forward, peering into the basket, his breath caught.

"Luci-"

A pale babe looked up at him, little ice bright eyes shined up at him, little pale fingers reaching up. A folded paper was sitting on top of the swaddled child and he took it up, not able to tear his eyes away from the little fledgling.

So he read quick, _'Michael, I know I have asked much from you, and I could not be more proud of you for it. This is my last request. Please take care of your brother, he has finally sought for forgiveness and as any Father would I have given it to him. In giving him this I have decided to give him a do over. He will begin again in the body of a fledgling, some things he will remember but some he will not. You did better then I could have raising him My son and I ask you to forgive him for his wrongs this once, forgive him and show him the love I know you still hold._

 _~~Father'_

He had to reread the letter once and then twice, and set it down gently, part of him wanted to scream. After everything he'd done for Him and this is his thanks. This little beast had done terrible things to their fami-But those eyes. Those little wide blue eyes. He can't.

"Mi'a!"

His heart melts, just as it had all those eons ago, a smile spreads over his features as he reaches into the basket. Hands slipping under teeny little arms and he scoops him up from the large basket.

"Hi Luci."

Michael cradles the little one to his chest, in the crook of his arm, Lucifer smiles up at him and cuddles closer, "I miss you Mi'a!"

He can't, he just can't be mad at this little thing, he tries for a good minute but those baby blues peer up at him with such utter adoration and he gets that bright smile that Luci had been known for when he'd been a little bug, and he can't be mad.

Not at this little bug.

"I missed you too baby brother, more then you can ever know," he rocks the little fledgling carefully, "Are you hungry little one?"

Lucifer nods his head, cooing up at his big brother happily, "Hung'y!"

Chuckling to himself, peaceful night in solitude forgotten, Michael cuddled him close, kissing the top of his blonde head. Moving behind his desk he sat in the large leather seat and set little Luci in his lap reaching into a drawer for a little cuppy. Why he had this he didn't know. He supposed it was in case any little fledglings came to visit him.

None did.

Luci giggled at the cuppy and reached slobbery fingers out for it, Michael grabbed his little fingers before he could get to the cuppy and smiled down at him, "Not yet glow bug."

The little one giggled and wiggled his fingers, "O'ay Mi'a!"

He smiled again, reaching into the bottom drawer for some ambrosia, and poured the sweet golden liquid into the fledglings cuppy and screwed the lid back on. Tapping a finger to the side, as Luci like warm ambrosia, he handed it to the little guy. Lucifer took to it immediately. He hummed as the warm sweet drink slowly began filling his little belly.

Michael hummed softly brushing a hand down the soft blonde curls, "Drink slowly little one, don't want to choke do you?", the little fledgling hummed happily and leaned back into his chest drinking away contentedly. With the little one placated for the moment he turned his attentions to the paperwork that needed done.

He knew when the little one was full when Luci tugged at his sleeve, "Are you done little star?"

Lucifer nodded and set his cuppy aside, not far from reach, but ready to move on, "Luci help Mi'a!"

"You want to help big brother with these treatise?"

The fledgling nodded and he passed him a blank paper and a pencil.

"Here little one, I thank you for you're help."

"Luci like helpin' Mi'a!"

He smile at the fledgling, leaning down to kiss his blonde curls, "And you do such a great job little brother."

They 'worked' for a good hour, making it through nearly half the pile, before Lucifer yawned and set his pencil down tugging at the elder archangels top. Michael looked down at him from his work and smiled despite himself.

"Are you done little one?"

Luci nodded, rubbing at his bright eyes with a tiny fist, and he scooted the chair back setting his utensils down.

"Okay baby brother, we can turn in for the night, do you remember what comes before bed?"

Michael smiled to himself when he nodded his head quickly, curls bouncing, "Bath!"

"Very good!"

Standing up from the chair, he settled the little one on his hip, Luci giggled softly and laid his little head on his brothers robed shoulder. He was quick to tug on his robe again when it seemed like he was going to step away and leave his cuppy. Michael smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss his little fingers, "I'm not going to leave your cuppy little one, I would never."

He scooped up the cuppy and held it up for the little angel. Lucifer took his cuppy and began sipping his ambrosia again.

"Now, let us get you in the bath and washed up."

Lucifer hung onto him, sipping his ambrosia, nodding sleepily. Michael shut his office door behind him, locking it with the key he kept on a chain around his neck, and turned to make the trek to his rooms. They passed fellow angels on their way, Lucifer had turned to hide his sweet little face into his neck, and no one dared say anything in regards to the fledgling he carried.

They nodded, they smiled at the little one, but otherwise they ignored them.

And they made it to his rooms in record speed, the motion of them entering brought the torches on the walls to life casting a warm glow over the room. Lucifer looked around at his big brothers room; the pictures and knick knacks, everything that was Micha.

Big brother deposited his cuppy on the desk on the side wall as they entered his adjacent bathroom.

It was a luxurious bathroom, crafted with the finest marble, there was a large above ground tub, comparable in size to a small swimming pool or a Jacuzzi. It was always filled with warm water, warm clear water, ready for use. An assortment of soaps and perfumes were on a small round table next to the tub, and hanging in the other side was an assortment of fluffy towels.

Michael set the little one on a counter, and gave him a pointed look, "You stay right there. I need to make sure the water is not too warm for you."

Lucifer nodded obediently and giggled softly when his big brother tapped his nose. Michael had almost forgotten how happy Lucifer had been as a small fledgling, he'd giggle at anything and everything, this had been his favorite little bug.

He kept a mindful eye on the little one as he checked on the water and once he was sure it wasn't going to be too warm for the little fledgling, he returned to his side. Lucifer lifted his arms when told and his top was slipped off.

"Come here little one."

Michael lifted him back up again, and balanced on an arm, he helped get his little bottoms off and deposit him in the bath. Lucifer played and splashed softly as he washed him up. They played for a little bit longer once he was through washing, splashing each other and such, before he lifted the tuckered out tot up from the tub. Lucifer yawned again nuzzling into his shoulder again, Michael smiled down at him, rubbing the towel softly over the water-downed curls.

"Do you want to wear one of my shirts to sleep in?"

"'Es Mi'a."

"Okay little star," he balanced the little one on his left arm and dug into his wardrobe for a top for the fledgling to wear, "Here we are, lets get this on, and we can go to sleep."

Lucifer nodded and lifted his arms up, one at a time, and cuddled back down once the too big top was on. Michael nuzzled his damp curls again and laid in bed, after changing himself, settling the little one on his chest.

He smiled, stroking curls out of his little face, "Good night little one."

"Nigh' nigh' M'ia."

He kissed his forehead once, "I love you tiny star."

"Lo'e you."

* * *

He decided it was best to keep this little bundle of happy excited fledgling to himself, perhaps the rest of the Host knowing at the moment was not the best thing for them, some still held resentment to the Morningstar.

So it was always his happy personal surprise when he came back to his rooms and a little fledgling would ram into his knees hugging him tightly, or at least as tightly as a little fledgling could, giggling and chattering about how happy he was to see him.

"Mi'a I missed you!"

"Did you little one?", he lifted him off the floor tossing him above his head like he knew he enjoyed, Lucifer shrieked and giggled excitedly, "Well guess what?"

"What Mi'a! What!"

Lucifer looked into his eyes, resting against his stomach, an arm holding him up under the bottom, "I missed you too.", they brushed their noses together, smiling.

"Well now," Michael spun at the other voice, "He wasn't exactly alone this time."

Lucifer giggled and waved his fingers at the other grownup and giggled again when Michael's mouth fell open, and the other fledgling, Raphael stepped out of the corner with a little fledgling of his own on his arm. Golden eyes looked up at him and his jaw dropped.

" _Gabriel?"_

* * *

 _ **One Week Earlier.**_

 _Raphael hadn't been sure what he was expecting when he returned to his rooms that night, but a golden wing'd child most certainly wasn't one of them, he stumbled when the little menace rammed into his knees and nearly toppled over but caught himself in time._

 _"Rapha! Rapha! Miss you!"_

 _He looked down, eyes wide, "Gabe?"_

 _"Me!"_

 _There was a note sitting on his bed, and he scooped it up quickly, 'Raphael, your brother ha-'_

 _He didn't even need to finish reading it, his messenger was back, his little hummingbird, and he spun around, "Come here!"_

 _Gabriel giggled, scurrying across the floor, and threw himself at the Healer. Raphael scooped him up holding him close, "I missed you my little hummingbird."_

 _"Rapha! Cuddles!"_

 _He chuckled and nodded, nuzzling their cheeks together, "Cuddles little one. All you want."_


End file.
